The invention relates to a device having a structure comprising a plurality of adjacent channels in a gas-tight envelope, the channels being filled with an ionizable gaseous medium and each channel comprising at least two electrodes to control ignition of a plasma discharge in the channels, the channels being separated by walls, pairs of said electrodes situated at opposite sides of side walls and electrodes of each of said pairs of electrodes being electrically interconnected and having leads to send electrical signals to the pairs of electrodes.
A device of the above-mentioned type is known from European patent application No. 588 486, in which application an LCD device having an addressing structure of the so-called plasma type is described. Each channel has two electrodes. A number of the electrodes, in the above-mentioned application each of the electrodes, extend through the walls and thus have an exposed surface in the channels on either side of the relevant wall. Thus, in effect, electrodes on opposite sides of a wall are electrically interconnected. Each electrode serves alternately as a cathode and an anode in a channel, depending on the signals supplied to the electrodes via the leads.
Devices of the type described in the opening paragraph are for instance PDPs (Plasma displays) and PALCDs (Plasma Addressed Liquid Crystal Displays). In PDPs the plasma in the channel creates UV-radiation which excites electroluminescent phosphors. In a PALCD the plasma is used to address a liquid crystal.
There is a tendency to decrease the channel-pitch in order to increase the ability to depict small details by means of the device. Within the framework of the invention it has, however, been found that this leads to problems relating in particular to the supply of signals to the leads. Discharges between the leads and cross-talk between the leads can easily occur. Discharges can lead to damage to the leads and cross-talk can lead to unwanted ignition of a channel.